


Immortality (daretowrite prompt #2 immortality)

by emptymasks



Series: daretowrite challenge [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dare to Write Challenge, Fluff, I'm still learning what I should tag on here, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of Death, Mention of Oropher's death, daretowrite, first fic so feedback would be welcome :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: They don’t speak of Bard’s mortality. It was one of the reasons Thranduil had ignored this attraction at first. It had taken him a long time to open his heart again. Neither of them wanted to risk this ending too soon.However, they couldn’t avoid the matter forever.





	

Thranduil remembers when his mother explained death to him. He did not comprehend what it meant then. And he never truly did until he was walking upon blood-soaked soil littered with the bodies of his people. Not until he was knelt among the suffering, holding his father, his king, until he lay cold in his arms.

He had tasted death that day. It had clawed him, leaving burnt flesh and scars in its wake.

There had been times where he had thought that because men and dwarves had not been made mortal, that it meant they were unworthy of immortality. He could not understand how mortals could be so greedy and stubborn. Did they not understand how short their time was, how it slipping through their fingers onto the ground to which they would soon return?

He never thought he would long for mortality. Or wish for any mortal to join to share in the gifts Eru had bestowed upon his kind.

But now, his fingers curl around dark hair, with this, with Bard; he had found something he never had dared hoped to find again.

They don’t speak of Bard’s mortality. It was one of the reasons Thranduil had ignored this attraction at first. It had taken him a long time to open his heart again. Neither of them wanted to risk this ending too soon.

However, they couldn’t avoid the matter forever.

 

One evening, after Thranduil had spent the day in meetings with the dwarves, instead of travelling straight back home, he stayed the night in Dale. He was about to enter Bard’s quarters when he heard quiet sobbing coming from the stairwell, and turned to find Tilda huddled against the wall.

“It’s not fair,” She said, her voice wavering as Thranduil sat down on the step next to her. “That Da and us will all grow old and you won’t. I want us to stay with you. I want you to stay with us.”

 “It is how we were made, little one,” Thranduil bundled the girl into his arms. “No one can change it, no matter how much we might wish for it.”

Tilda sniffed, her hands clutching Thranduil’s robes.

“Thran, is that you? You’d better have a good reason for not being in my bed yet…” Bard’s voice trailed off as he spotted Thranduil cradling his youngest daughter. He quickly knelt down to as Tilda struggled out of Thranduil’s arms to grab Bard.

“Tilda, darling, did you have another dream?” Bard felt her head shake as she buried it into his shoulder.

“I don’t want Ada to watch us die.” Her voice was muffled, but they both heard her. It was the first time she’s called Thranduil that.

Bard and Thranduil looked at each other. They had both thought about what Tilda had said many times. But what could they say that would make it better?

As he stood up, Bard grabbed Tilda and hoisted her up so he was carrying her, her arms wrapped securely around his neck. He reached out his free hand towards Thranduil, who didn’t hesitate to hold onto it.

Bard led them into his bed chambers, and soon Tilda was fast asleep, laying between them.

 “Bard, I…” Thranduil was trying not let his voice break. “We both know it’s inevitable, and if you start feeling uncomfortable with… if you don’t want your children getting attached, I would understand-“

“Marry me?”

Thranduil turned, eyes wide, as Bard climbed out of the bed, careful not to disturb Tilda, and walked around to Thranduil’s side. Thranduil turned as Bard pulled on his hands so that he was sat upright, with Bard kneeling at his feet.

“I know our lives are complicated. And that my time left in this world is short. But I do not care. I love you, and I don’t want to let you go. So, my Lord Thranduil, will you marry me?”

It wasn’t until Bard squeezed Thranduil’s hand that he realised how long he’d been silent, and Bard was looking worried.

He pulled Bard up and moved his hand to close around the back of Bard’s neck and drew their lips together.

“Yes,” Thranduil breathed out. “A'maelamin, I will marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> daretowrite prompt #2 - Immortality
> 
> Sorry if parts seen out of character at times. This is my first time writing fanfic. I saw this prompt and knew I had to break my heart a little by writing about these two. I also want to dedicate this to LittleLynn (on A03) / shadyanne (on tumblr) as she’s been the one who keeps me falling in love with these two with her beautiful writing and inspired me to finish this. x
> 
> The daretowrite challenge can be found here: http://inkstay.tumblr.com/


End file.
